


I. CHUNK

by ghostfacekillmonger



Series: CHUNK. [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfacekillmonger/pseuds/ghostfacekillmonger
Summary: Erik takes a moment to confide in Chloe afterschool; he hopes she can catch his drift.





	I. CHUNK

She had to hide. 

Almost everyday Chloe wished that she could be invisible. She knew that if they couldn’t see her, they couldn’t hassle her. They couldn’t talk about her. They couldn’t stare at her. 

But until then — she had to hide.

Chloe folded the sleeves of her oversized sweatshirt over her palms and wiped tears from her eyes. She watched nervously from the second story of the school as a group of girls convened in the courtyard and talked amongst themselves, sharing a cigarette. 

_“She’s so fucking weird. I can’t even imagine her holding hands with a nigga.”_

_“Did she already leave?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Let’s go then, I’m tired of waiting.”_

_“Nah, give it few more minutes.” _

School had been dismissed for nearly half an hour, but Chloe was in no rush to get home or pass through the group of bullies. They made it a point to torment her each day: calling her names, poking at her soft belly, and grabbing her fat rolls. As big as the school was, Chloe still managed to be alone and isolated. When The girls started looking around trying to spot her, Chloe backed away from the window until she hit a stiff body.

“Shit, what’s up Chloe?”

Erik Stevens was one of the few that played nice with her. He was a wild boy, but he was charming. Erik ran a brush over the sides of his fade and observed as her eyes darted back to the window. She quickly wiped her face again and folded her arms across her chest.

“You good, girl? You looked clicked out.” He shoved the brush in the back pocket of his jean and circled around her to see what she was looking at. He knew the girls had been fucking with her. “School been out for a minute now. You trynna spend the night here or something? Be a overachiever and shit?”

A smirk quipped at her lips. “Nah,” she spoke softly. “What you doing here?” Chloe’s hands moved down to her stomach as hunger pangs hit. She had skipped lunch.

“Fuckin’ detention. Dr. Noah caught me with a chick in the stairway.” Erik pulled a PopTart from his bag and handed it to her. He had considered sitting with her at lunch since she was always by herself, but her usual spot in the cafeteria was empty today. Chloe took the snack reluctantly and held on to it for later.  
A rumble of laughter erupted from the courtyard. Chloe’s eyes shifted outside again at the girls and then to Erik’s face. He was staring at her. 

She found his dark eyes way too intense and looked away immediately. “Damn, for real? Who?” She looked at the ground as he closed the space between them.

“Damn, girl. You nosy as fuck.”

“My bad…”

“Nah, I’m playin’…I was just trying to get some sloppy toppy right quick, you feel me?” Erik started to talk exuberantly with his hands, inching closer to Chloe with each phrase. “But she was trynna fuckfuck. ‘Kill this pussy, Daddy. Hit it with that fat dick.’ Begging for a nigga.”  
Erik caught eyes with Chloe, noting her curiosity. He licked his lips and let his thick tongue hang out of his mouth long enough to catch her attention. Chloe held herself tighter. “I had to handle business, so I started digging her out, right? Gave her them deep, slow strokes. Fuckin’ her all the way up. Then she started being loud and shit.”

Chloe felt an odd sensation between her thighs as Erik mimicked the girl’s moans. She closed her eyes briefly, imagining what it must be like to be under him. When she opened them, Erik was so close she could smell the remnants of a citrus soda on his breath. Dimples crept up his cheeks as he smiled down at her. He continued with his story. “Anyway…principal busted in on us started talking about suspension and shit. I ran him a story about us being childhood sweethearts. He bought that shit like a bitch, now I just got detention. It’s all good.”

Chloe finally let herself hold Erik’s gaze. They had came up in the same projects and he was one of the few kids in the neighborhood she considered a friend. He would press other kids to include her in games of freeze tag and he looked out for her at school every now and then. She liked him a lot. Always had. But everyone like Erik. He never said it plainly, but he liked her too.

Erik could read the desire in her eyes. He tilted her head upwards with his thumb and index finger, tempted to kiss her then and there. “Don’t tell nobody though. That’s between me and you. Okay?”

“Y-y-yeah. Okay.” Chloe stuttered as Erik returned his hand back the straps of his book bag.

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and eyed her body, slyly checking out the curve of her hips and round backside. She noticed and tugged at the hem of her sweatshirt. “I know you can keep a secret.”

Chloe stumbled back towards the window and exhaled when she realized the girls were gone. Erik had saved her once again.

“But shit, let me get go before they start looking for a nigga.” Erik swiftly pulled Chloe into a full body hug, pressing their pelvises together. He hummed in her ear while running his hands gently across her back and waist. Chloe let her fingers dance on his broad shoulders before he pulled away and headed towards the hall.

He checked her out one last time and winked as he crossed the door threshold.

“Holla at me later, _Chunk_.”


End file.
